Superhydrophobic surfaces, with static contact angles greater than 150°, droplet hystereses less than 10°, and roll-off tilt angles typically less than 2°, resist wetting and exhibit self-cleaning properties. Such properties are desirable for coatings on buildings, solar cells, and textiles, as well as drag reduction and increased heat transfer via drop-wise condensation. In nature, a wide array of wetland and aquatic plant leaves exhibit self-cleaning properties and resist wetting upon the impact of rainfall. Due to the abundance of water, these wetland plants do not rely on the intake of moisture through their leaves to hydrate. In fact, their superhydrophobic properties are a necessity for survival. Shedding water from the surface dramatically increases the uptake of CO2 for photosynthesis, and these self-cleaning abilities reduce the formation of bacteria and fungi that would otherwise thrive in such hot moist climates. Significant efforts have focused on mimicking the naturally occurring structures of the lotus leaf, which demonstrates superhydrophobic self-cleaning properties. However, existing fabrication methods have limited the ability to accurately mimic both the surface structures and resulting water-repellent behavior of the lotus under droplet impact.